harrypotterfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Veela (Scopatore)
The Veela are a humanoid race of magical semi-humans native to eastern Europe. Though visually identical to young, beautiful humans, their magic is what sets them apart from regular humans. Their looks, charm and dance is magically seductive to almost all male beings, causing those the Veela entices to preform strange actions in order to get nearer to them. History The origins of Veela are lost to history, however there are a myriad of theories of how Veela originated, ranging from being the result of a god mutating several nymphs to serve as sex slaves to being an offshoot of Sirens who retained their full-human appearance. Although how the Veela truly originated has been a topic of debate for millennia, what everybody can agree on is the oldest documented Veela appeared in 568 A.D. in what corresponds to modern Bulgaria. Up until the 19th century, the International Confederation of Wizards classified Veela as beasts of human intelligence, the same category as Centaurs. This allowed wizards to hunt, capture or sell Veela at their leisure. Because of this, most Veela remained in hiding, living among various Veela tribes in eastern Europe. For centuries, the only country to ever classify Veela as fully sentient beings was Bulgaria, which, in the 9th century, allocated a large plot of land to Veela looking for sanctuary. This mysterious place, known only Semeĭstvo, a Bulgarian word meaning "family" or "household", is known only to the Bulgarian Minister of Magic and the Veela within the settlement. Veela outside of the settlement know nothing but legends of the place, suggesting that no outside Veela has visited and no Veela has left Semeĭstvo since its creation. What little information gathered from sources within the Bulgarian Ministry is that Semeĭstvo is autonomous and govern their own internal affairs, much like Muggle First Nations communities. Although the International Confederation of Wizards finally elevated Veela status to Being, there are some countries who still hold prejudice against Veela. In Great Britain for example, laws classified Veela as suspicious creatures with "dark tendencies" because their Charm was seen as a type of mind alteration of the same volatility level as the "Imperious" curse, leading to all Veela staying clear of the Isles as recently as the 1990's. Of course, because of the traditional rivalry between Veela and the Merpeople of the North, any Veela seen within Northern Mermish communities are immediately executed. Nature Although Veela have their own type of magic which does not require a wand, nearly all modern Veela develop their magical ability using the European invention. Veela also are natural shapeshifters, transforming themselves into avian-like creatures when very angered, allowing them to launch fireballs from their hands. Though because Veela are quite an irascible race, Veela typically train themselves not to let anger transform themselves into their avian forms unless under danger. Veela, despite popular belief, are creatures of love. Their looks are the way they are and their magic preforms the way it does because Veela yearn for love and their magical charm makes it easier to find a mate. Although it is true that some Veela decide to take advantage of the allure for use in sexual conquest, this is not true for the majority of Veela. A Veela has a natural allure that radiates off of them, but they retain the ability to channel their magic into the allure and make it more powerful. If a regular human is in the presence of a Veela's natural allure for a prolonged period of time, they can develop a resistance to the charm. However, outside of the rare cases of complete allure immunity, no human can resist a Veela's allure when she focuses all her magic on it. Veela live long lives, with the average lifespan for a Veela being around 202 years of age, similar to Vampires. Their aging process is dissimilar to other races, however, as Veela children will retain their childlike physique until their magic deems them ready to mature, wherein they will have a week-long growth spurt where they will grow until they resemble a young woman, which could happen anywhere between the ages of eleven and fourteen. Although Veela do sport a more mature appearance as they age, their aging is virtually halted after their initial growth spurt and they retain their beautiful, youthful appearance until the day they die. Veela hair Veela hair is magical and is suitable enough to use as a core for manufacturing wands, although the products of such pairings tend to be temperamental, which shies away many wandmakers such as Garrick Ollivander. When a Veela's hair is brushed, the brush goes through the hair incredibly smoothly. It is also impossible to pluck a Veela's hair from her head; even if it was possible, to do so would kill the Veela, and as such, the Veela hairs used as wand cores are not full strands of hair but only part of a strand cut from a Veela's hair. Cross-breeding with humans and reproduction Veela have been known to marry wizards, in some cases even Muggles. Children of these unions are Veela if female, to which they almost always are, or half-bloods if male, which is rare. Despite popular belief, daughters of Veela, no matter the paternal parent, are always full-Veela. As Veela are all female, they need a Male to give offspring. Since Veela were classified as beasts for much of history, union between men and Veela were officially forbidden, so many Veela throughout the ages resorted to simply seducing men for one night just to have them impregnate her in order to populate the Veela race. Historians have argued how the Veela of Semeĭstvo reproduced, as it is thought to be inhabited entirely of Veela, and from what information historian do have of the mysterious settlement, there are still Veela inhabiting it. This, coupled with the fact that Veela are mortal, despite their long lifespans, suggests that the Semeĭstvo Veela have mastered some sort of asexual reproduction. This theory is accepted by most historians, though some suspect that the Semeĭstvo Veela have unlocked the key to eternal life, and that the same Veela that arrived at the settlement centuries ago are still alive. This theory however, is traditionally ignored. Relations with Vampires Due to their similar histories as targets of racism from ordinary humans, the Veela are sympathetic to Vampires and the two races remain on good terms. This sympathy is perhaps the reason for the close relations shared by the Vampire-led government of Transylvania and the Ministry of Bulgaria, which houses the largest Veela population in the world. In addition to these close relations, there have been many cases of unions between Vampires and Veela; these cases have spawned a legend of a Veela-Vampire mixed race living in the Carpathian Mountains, but the governments of Transylvania and Bulgaria, as well as Vampire and Veela historians, have debunked this claim, as there is no way that a Veela offspring can exhibit both maternal and paternal traits. In addition, Veela can not be afflicted by the Vampire curse.Category:Harry Potter Universe (Scopatore) Category:Veela Category:Beings